powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Optic Blasts
The power to project energy/matter beams/blasts from eyes. Sub-power of Attack Powers. Variation of Concussion Beams and Ocular Techniques. Also Called * Energy Vision * Eye Beams/Blasts * Optic Beams Capabilities The user can project energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) blasts from their eyes causing various effects. User may learn to manipulate the beams, manipulating their trajectories, phase through objects and follow locked on targets, etc. Variations * Arcing Blasts * Caustic Vision * Dark Vision * Ectoplasmic Vision * Explosion Vision * Freeze Vision * Fire Vision * Heat Vision * Ionic Vision * Light Vision ** Laser Vision * Lightning Vision * Magic Vision * Merging Vision * Organic Vision * Plasma Vision * Radioactive Vision * Transitional Phasing Beam * Wind Vision Associations * Attack Powers * Beam Emission * Concussion Beams * Energy Attacks * Energy Beam Emission * Energy Wave Emission * Laser Manipulation * Orbital Optic Array * Reflective Attacks * Ray/Beam Manipulation * Wave Motion Blast Limitations * May not be able to turn energy "off". * Could cause faster energy drain to certain users. Known Users See Also: Eye Beams. Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Known Objects *Pig Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Nadira_vs_Nash.jpg|Nash (Angel & Faith) blasts Nadira with his eye lasers. 250px-OmniverseEyeGuy.png|Eye Guy (Ben 10) has multiple eyes across his body that can fire lasers. Canimals - Pottery Cans (EP60).gif|Uly (Canimals) emitting his optic fire vision. Canimals - Rocket Cans (EP11).gif|Pow (Canimals) uses his hypnotic-like optic beam to make the canimals asleep or knocked out. Vlad_ghost_ray_eyes.jpg|Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) projects ectoplasmic energy from his eyes. Optic Blasts By Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) destroys the Doomsday Clone Army with his Heat Vision. Titano the Super Ape.jpg|Titano the Super Ape (DC Comics) blasting Superman with his Kryptonite vision. Martian Vision by White Martian.jpg|White Martians (DC Comics) demonstrate their species' Martian Vision Optic Blast by Apollo.jpg|Apollo (DC Comics/Wildstorm) Optic Blast By The Mimic.png|Calvin Rankin, The Mimic (Marvel Comics) can mimic Cyclops' optic blasts but to a lesser extant. M-11's dearh ray.jpg|M-11, the Human Robot (Marvel Comics) File:Garokk_(Earth-7964).jpg|Garokk (Marvel Comics) The Petrified Man Optic Blast by Count Nefaria.jpg|Count Nefaria's (Marvel Comics) Ionic Vision. Powerpuff girls heat vision.gif|The Powerpuff Girls (Powerpuff Girls) using their heat vision to cut the crust. Super_Sonic_Eyebeams.jpg|Super Sonic (Sonic the Comic) blasting Sonic and Tails with eye beams. Anime/Manga KingPiccoloEyeLaser.png|King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) demonstrates. Goku_initiates_a_Kiai.jpg|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) uses an Invisible Eye Blast to build Vegeta a grave. Bionic Punisher.jpg|Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball series) using his Bionic Laser. SpaceRipperStingyEyes.png|By using Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, Vampires (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) can project pressurized jets of fluid from their eyes. Video Games Mother3.png|Mother Brain (Metroid) using her Laser Brain Attack. Wesker Death Stare.jpg|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) uses his Death Stare to fire a powerful energy burst from his eyes. Live Television/Movies Charmed-christy-fire-vision.gif|Christy Jenkins (Charmed) fires her heat vision. Divatox eyebeams.jpg|Divatox (Power Rangers Turbo) demonstrates. Cyclops (Optic Blast).gif|Cyclops/Scott Summers (X-Men) firing his optic blast to destroy slime on Jean's face. Heat Vision by Clark Kent.gif|Clark Kent (Smallville) using his Heat Vision. Superman (Heat Vision).gif|Superman (Man of Steel) using Heat Vision. Thundermans-gif-1.gif|Nora Thunderman (The Thundermans) using her heat vision to roast a chicken. Others SilverEyes.jpg|Ruby Rose (RWBY) releases a massive wave of light from her eyes. DO_NOT_EAT_THE_MIND_HONEY.gif|Sollux Captor (MSPA adventures/Homestuck) exhibiting the ability after eating mind honey. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Generation Category:Vision Faculty Category:Fighting Power Category:Ocular Powers Category:Beam Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries